As Rain
by Akihi Takizawa
Summary: Apa malaikat hujan sedang mengunjunginya? Seorang lelaki dengan sepasang mata elang sempurna menatap ke arahnya. Rambutnya berantakan, kulitnya pucat kedinginan, dan ia basah kuyub.


Fanfic

Rated K ( **This Fanfic ONLY For:** MyungJong Shipper/BlackLemon~ )

 **NOTE:** Di Fanfic ini ada FLASHBACK yang aku tulis dengan _font miring._ Jika hape kalian tidak bisa membaca font miring (italic) dijamin kalian akan bingung dengan cerita ini. Sekian :3

As Rain

Seseorang yang memberikan payung kepada Sungjong baru saja pergi, dan sekarang Sungjong tak melihatnya di manapun. Untuk sejenak Sungjong memperhatikan payung hitam yang kini sedang melindunginya dari rintik-rintik gerimis diantara udara yang sangat dingin.

Tak ada yang aneh.

Ini hanya payung biasa.

Hanya saja warnanya yang hitam berkesan terlalu kelam.

Lalu, mengenai pria yang memberinya payung ini, Sungjong tak mengenalnya. Sungjong hanya ingat pria itu memakai topi. Dan bibirnya terlihat manis. Sedangkan matanya… entahlah. Ia tidak menatap langsung.

Biar bagaimanapun, payung ini sekarang sangat berguna.

Sungjong tadi sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari kampusnya, cuaca mendung, dan ia lupa membawa payung. Sedangkan jarak dari kampus ke halte bus terdekat lumayan bisa membuatnya basah kuyub. Sementara ia harus cepat-cepat pulang ke flat-nya yang masih berantakan dan belum sempat ia bereskan pagi tadi.

Ketika ia memutuskan berjalan melewati gerimis hingga gerbang kampus, ketika itulah pria bertopi itu berlari ke arahnya, lalu menyodorkan sebuah payung. Setelah itu ia tersenyum dan segera melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Sungjong yang heran dan kebingungan.

Jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore ketika Sungjong sampai di halte biasa ia menunggu bus. Hari ini sepi. Padahal biasanya banyak anak SMU yang duduk menunggu bus sama dengan dirinya.

Ah~ mungkin karena hujan.

Hujan tahun ini datang terlambat. Musim panas terasa lebih panjang dari biasanya. Membuat Sungjong kangen juga dengan jatuhnya hujan. Dan ini adalah hujan pertama. Orang bilang bahwa hujan pertama bisa membuat orang sakit.

Sungjong melirik sebentar payung yang kini bersandar di bangku sebelahnya.

Tanpa payung ini mungkin dirinya bisa sakit sesampainya di flat nanti. Mengingat keadaannya belakangan ini juga kurang baik.

Sungjong melamun balik syal tebal yang mengelilingi lehernya. Aneh sekali rasanya, karena secara kebetulan ada seseorang yang menyodorkannya payung di hari pertama hujan.

.

 _'_ _Lee Sungjong…'_

Sungjong tersentak. Sebuah suara berkelebat di telinganya.

Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri bergantian. Tak ada siapapun.

 _Ah! Sialan. Mulai lagi!_

Sungjong memegang kepalanya. Tiba-tiba ia pusing. Kepalanya perlahan terasa sakit.

Sakit sekali.

Ia bahkan hampir membungkuk menahan sakit yang langsung mendera ini.

Deraian hujan membuat sakitnya memburuk. Sungjong mulai menutup telinganya.

 _'_ _Lee Sungjong…'_

Terdengar lagi.

Seolah menggema dari balik derap hujan yang makin menderu.

Ini selalu terjadi sejak setahun belakangan ini.

Sebuah suara yang selalu familiar dan bernada ceria, namun membawa ingatan buram yang membuat kepala Sungjong seperti berputar-putar.

Hingga akhirnya ponsel Sungjong bergetar di balik saku jaketnya. Pikiran Sungjong teralih. Sakitnya terhenti dan ingatan buram itu memudar hilang.

"Hallo?"

"Sungjong?"

"Ya?"

"Kau di mana? Apa sudah makan? Umma akan memasak untukmu jika kau mau…"

Gigi Sungjong serta-merta saling bergemeretak.

"Ah, benarkah, Umma? Lalu apakah Appa ada di sana juga? Apa kita akan makan di satu meja makan seperti dulu lagi? Jika memang begitu, aku akan pulang, Umma. Tunggu aku. Tapi jika Appa tak di sana, jangan harap aku akan melangkah sejengkalpun ke rumahmu."

PIK!

Sungjong mematikan handphone-nya.

Sakit itu menghampirinya lagi. Namun kali ini karena ia susah-payah membendung air matanya.

Hujan makin deras. Semakin dingin.

Segala hal yang menyangkut keluarga, adahal hal yang paling menyakiti Sungjong.

Dulu Appa-nya sakit ketika Sungjong harus menghadapi ujian di SMU. Dan di saat seperti itu, Umma justru dengan bodohnya berselingkuh dengan teman sekantornya.

Nilai ujian Sungjong adalah yang terburuk saat kenaikan ke kelas tiga. Membuatnya harus berada di kelas terakhir berisi sekelompok anak-anak dengan grade rendah.

Ini semua karena ia harus merawat Appa-nya di rumah sakit. Sendirian.

Ia nyaris tak pernah pulang ke rumah kala itu. Belajar di koridor rumah sakit yang dingin pada tengah malam.

Ia ingat bagaimana Appa terus-menerus minta maaf kepadanya sambil menangis, sebelum kemudian menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Dan jangan tanya bagaimana Sungjong menangis pada detik itu juga.

.

Hak asuh Sungjong mau tidak mau, jatuh pada tangan ibunya.

Dan hanya butuh beberapa bulan sebelum nama Lee Sungjong berganti menjadi Park Sungjong.

.

.

Ada suara hela nafas yang terdengar lembut di samping Sungjong saat ia mendongakkan kepala.

Sungjong langsung menoleh.

Dan ia terkejut.

 _Apa malaikat hujan sedang mengunjunginya?_

Seorang lelaki dengan sepasang mata elang sempurna menatap ke arahnya.

Rambutnya berantakan, kulitnya pucat kedinginan, dan ia basah kuyub.

Sungjong nyaris berpaling sebelum suaranya terdengar:

"Apa kau lupa padaku?"

"Eh?" Sungjong menoleh. Dan ia terkejut karena samar-samar ia merasa senang lelaki ini menyapanya.

"Lee Sungjong…" Katanya tegas.

"K..Kau tahu namaku?" _Nama yang dulu, pikirnya._

"Ya." Lelaki itu meraih payung hitam yang sudah terlipat rapi di samping Sungjong. Memutar ganggangnya untuk mencari sesuatu. Kemudian ia menemukannya.

Segera ia menunjukkannya kehadapan Sungjong.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sungjong terkesiap. Ada tulisan putih di gagang besi itu.

 _Lee Sungjong_

"Ini payungmu. Empat tahun lalu kau memberikannya padaku. Namaku Myungsoo. Kim Myungsoo. Ingat?"

Kening Sungjong mengernyit. Sakit itu datang lagi. Ia segera memegang keningnya.

 _"_ _Lee Sungjong"_ Suara bernada ceria itu terdengar lagi. Jauh lebih keras dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

 _"_ _Lee Sungjong… namaku Lee Sungjong. Senang bertemu denganmu, Myungsoo…"_

Itu adalah suara Sungjong sendiri!

Suara yang selama ini menggema dalam kepalanya, adalah suaranya sendiri.

Sungjong mendongak dalam pandangan buram pada lelaki yang kini tampak khawatir di hadapannya.

Tanpa sadar Sungjong mencari pegangan. Dan lengan Myungsoo segera meraihnya.

"Kenapa? … kau baik-baik saja?"

Tepat saat itu suara bus berhenti di depan halte.

"Aku mau pulang…" Ucap Sungjong. Susah-payah berdiri.

"Kau tidak bisa pulang sendiri. Biar kuantar…"

.

.

.

Sungjong bermimpi.

Dalam mimpinya, ia sedang berdiri di samping sebuah gerbang.

Tidak asing. Itu adalah gerbang SMU-nya yang dulu. Ia terus melongok ke kanan jalan. Appa bilang akan menjemputnya hari ini.

Sore yang terlihat mendung. Semoga tidak hujan…

Tapi, biar bagaimanapun, hujan bisa datang kapan saja. Maka dari itu hari ini Sungjong membawa payungnya.

BHUKK!

Tiba-tiba terdengar debam keras di sampingnya.

Seorang lelaki terdorong mundur tepat di samping Sungjong.

"Ya! Kim Myungsoo! Lain kali kerjakan PR kami dengan benar. Apa kau sengaja membuat nilaiku buruk, hah?!"

Anak itu diam.

"Aku akan menghajarmu seperti waktu itu jika kau membuatku mendapat F lagi!" Empat anak bertubuh tegap menatap garang pada anak yang dipanggil Myungsoo.

"Ingat itu!" Salah satu dari mereka mendorong pundaknya hingga hampir menubruk Sungjong.

Sungjong hanya menatap heran sebelum gerombolan itu pergi menjauh.

"Kau tak apa?" Sungjong segera bertanya pada Kim Myungsoo.

"Ya." Jawab anak itu samar. Ia membetulkan posisinya dan tasnya yang merosot. Juga kerahnya yang berantakan.

"Mereka temanmu?"

"Ya. Teman sekelas." Myungsoo menunduk.

"Di kelasku juga ada yang seperti mereka. Menyuruh murid lain membuatkan PR. Mereka sempat memintaku. Tapi aku menolak."

Myungsoo menoleh. Namun tak bicara apapun.

"Awalnya mereka mengucilkanku. Melarang siapapun berteman, atau bahkan sekedar menyapaku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Saat mereka menumpuk PR mereka di mejaku, aku langsung menolak dan bilang akan mengadukan mereka pada guru."

"Begitu?"

Sungjong mengangguk. Dan tepat saat itu setetes rintik hujan turun.

Sungjong hendak meraih payungnya, ketika tiba-tiba ponsel di sakunya berbunyi.

Tulisan di layar menunjukkan nomor Appa-nya yang menelfon.

"Kau bawa payung?" Tanya Sungjong cepat.

"Tidak." Jawab Myungsoo, hanya melirik dengan ragu.

"Hari ini aku dijemput." –Ponsel Sungjong berhenti berdering- "Ini. Bawa saja payungku. Aku yakin Appa sudah dekat."

"Kau yakin?"

Anggukan manis terlihat.

"Terima kasih."

"Ngomong-ngomong. Boleh tahu namamu?" Meski sudah tahu, tapi Sungjong tetap ingin sopan.

"Kim Myungsoo."

Sungjong kembali tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Dan tangan Myungsoo terasa dingin.

"Lee Sungjong… namaku Lee Sungjong. Senang bertemu denganmu, Myungsoo…"

.

Myungsoo berjalan pulang membawa payungnya.

Sungjong juga berniat pergi agar cepat bertemu Appa-nya. Dan di waktu yang sama, ponselnya berdering lagi.

"Hallo, Appa?"

"Sungjong!" Aneh. Itu justru suara bibinya.

"Sungjong! Kau dimana, nak? Ayahmu masuk rumah sakit! Nomor Umma-mu tak bisa dihubungi!"

.

.

.

Hujan masih menderu di luar ketika Sungjong bangun dengan kepala pening. Atau tepatnya, ia _sadar?_

"Kau baik?" Nada khawatir menyambutnya. Tepat di sampingnya.

Sungjong bangun. Ia berada di flat-nya. Dan kini flat-nya tampat jauh lebih rapi ketimbang ketika ia tinggalkan tadi pagi.

"Myungsoo?" Sungjong menyebut nama lelaki dihadapannya.

"Minum?"

Sungjong menggeleng. "Bagaimana kau tahu tempat tinggalku?"

"Ah.. aku naik bus bersamamu. Kau memberitahu alamatmu sebelum kau… mm, tidur? Aku tidak yakin, kau seperti orang tidak sadar. Aku menggendongmu kesini. Apa kau baik-baik saja Lee Sungjong? Pintumu bahkan tak terkunci. Sepertinya kau lupa menguncinya tadi pagi."

Sungjong diam.

Ia ingin sekali bilang terima kasih. Mengantar pulang, menggendongnya ke sini, membereskan flat-nya, dan menungguinya hingga bangun. Namun Sungjong kelu. Kim Myungsoo baru saja memanggilnya Lee Sungjong.

Panggilan yang tak pernah ia dengar lagi selama lebih dari empat tahun.

Kalau diingat, Myungsoo adalah orang terakhir yang tahu namanya sewaktu ia masih bermarga Lee. Marga Appa-nya.

Ingatan buram yang terpaksa Sungjong hapus dengan sengaja.

Ingatan yang senantiasa menyakitinya.

Kenyataan bahwa Appa-nya sudah tiada dan Umma menikah lagi. Sudah Sungjong hapus mati-matian.

Ingatan tentang pertemuannya dengan Myungsoo ternyata ikut terhapus.

Tetapi ingatan selalu seperti hujan. Tak peduli setinggi apa ia diterbangkan ke awan, toh jatuhnya akan ke bumi juga.

Ingatan itu kadang datang seperti gerimis. Kadang juga deras seolah badai…

"Lee Sungjong?"

"Park Sungjong." Desis Sungjong getir. "Namaku bukan Lee Sungjong lagi."

Dan langsung Myungsoo diam.

Tampaknya ia bisa mendengar nada sedih yang menyimpan rajutan dari rentetan masa lalu menyedihkan.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak Appa meninggal dan Umma menikah lagi."

Myungsoo mengerjab. "Maaf…"

"Sudah empat tahun lalu. Tidak apa."

Myungsoo kembali diam. Ia mengeratkan mantelnya yang setengah kering. Kemudian ia mendekat perlahan. "Kau tidak seperti Sungjong yang kulihat dulu."

"Menyedihkan?" Racau Sungjong. Matanya berkaca-kaca saat balas menatap Myungsoo tepat di sepasang mata elang milik lelaki itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja selama ini?"

Sungjong diam. Ia mulai menangis dan menunduk.

"Dengar…" Myungsoo menyentuh lengan Sungjong. "Dengarkan aku… Dengarkan Kim Myungsoo yang pernah begitu mengagumimu empat tahun lalu…"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sungjong mendongak dan bertanya dengan nada serak.

"Dengarkan saja! Entah kau Lee Sungjong atau Park Sungjong! Itu sebenarnya tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana kau menghadapi kehidupanmu! Orang lain hanya melihat bagaimana seseorang menghadapi masalah, bukan bagaimana seseorang terpuruk bersama masalah. Itu yang terpenting! Jika kau terus memandang hidupmu dalam segi negatif, kau tidak akan bisa jadi siapa-siapa. Kau anggap dirimu menyedihkan tadi? Kenapa kau bilang begitu? itu sangat membuatku kecewa! Kau tahu, tanpamu, aku akan tetap jadi Kim Myungsoo pecundang yang terus ditindas dimanapun aku berada. Dulu aku sangat mengagumimu! Tapi sekarang kau sendiri malah jadi seperti ini…"

Kepala Sungjong sakit. Ada beberapa ingatan di masa SMU-nya yang masih saja buram.

Secara sengaja ia telah melupakan kenangannya. Namun semua justru berkelanjutan dan semakin membuat memorinya melemah.

Padahal dulu ia hanya ingin menghindari rasa sakit dari kenangan pahit.

Siapa sangka akan begini kondisinya.

"Maafkan aku… aku kesulitan mengingat. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Aku Sungjong.

Hujan di luar seolah tiba-tiba turut mengguyur dada Myungsoo.

"Kau lupa?"

"Ya. Ada banyak hal yang tidak ingin aku ingat selama beberapa tahun sejak… mungkin sejak… pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi sejak hari itu. Jadi aku lupa. Sengaja lupa. Aku sengaja pindah dan menjauh dari keluargaku. Aku pindah ke sini. Melanjutkan kuliah tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua… maksudku Umma-ku."

"Jadi, kau juga lupa pernah memberikan payung itu padaku?"

Sungjong mengangguk.

"Ah… mungkin tak begitu berarti buatmu. Tetapi, hari dimana kau memberikan payung itu padaku, adalah hari dimana hidupku berubah. Dan itu semua berkat dirimu. Hari itu aku pulang dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Jauh dalam hati, aku sama sekali tak ingin jadi pecundang. Kata-katamu waktu itu membuatku berpikir, aku seharusnya tegas memilih jalanku. Aku berpikir, jika Lee Sungjong bisa… maka Kim Myungsoo juga harus bisa! Perlahan tapi pasti, Sungjong.. kau merubah hidupku…"

Mata elang Myungsoo seketika berubah menjadi sayu.

Sungjong menangkap aliran rasa sedih dari tatapan di hadapannya. Dan kini ia tahu, hidup Myungsoo juga tidak mudah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan kenyataan bahwa kau dulu sangat menginspirasi…"

"Apa dulu aku seperti itu?"

Myungsoo mengangguk satu kali.

"Sekarang kurasa aku menyedihkan. Maaf jika membuatmu kecewa… tapi aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan terhadap hidupku. Maafkan aku…" Sungjong berpaling.

"Tidak… aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini." Myungsoo mengintip wajah Sungjong. Ada rasa aneh menjalari dadanya ketika melihat sosok di hadapannya begitu terpuruk dalam kehidupannya.

Padahal ia sudah sangat senang bisa bertemu Sungjong.

"Aku tidak bisa jadi Lee Sungjong yang pernah kau lihat dulu. Jika kau harap aku kembali sebagaimana dulu, maafkan aku… aku tidak bisa. Sebaiknya kau pergi, jika tidak, kau mungkin akan kecewa dua kali."

"Berhentilah menghapus ingatanmu sendiri…" Myungsoo tiba-tiba meraih kedua bahu kurus Sungjong. Entah kenapa, ia tak bisa menerima perkataan Sungjong barusan.

"Kumohon… Aku hanya ingin membuatmu membaik. Sama seperti yang pernah kau lakukan padaku. Kau mengembalikan hidupku. Sekarang aku ingin mengembalikan hidupmu. Kumohon terima keberadaanku.. Tak apa meski tak ingin menganggapku teman. Asal jangan minta aku pergi."

"Kim Myungsoo…"

"Sungjong… Tolong terima payung yang kuberikan, sebagaimana aku pernah menerima payung yang kau berikan.. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu membaik…"

Sungjong diam. Menatap Myungsoo di hadapannya.

Awalnya mungkin ia adalah pria asing, namun kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya mereka sudah saling mengenal empat tahun lalu, membuat perasaan akrab kembali memenuhi dada Sungjong.

Teman.

Salah satu hal yang sudah Sungjong lupakan. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba ia hadir tepat di hadapannya.

Mungkin…

…pikiran Sungjong langsung terhenti ketika tiba-tiba, secara perlahan, Myungsoo merapat dan menarik Sungjong dalam rengkuhan tubuhnya yang dingin.

Bahu Sungjong berguncang dalam tangisan yang mendadak pecah.

Ia ingat pelukan Appa-nya…

Ia ingat keluarga yang sengaja ditinggalnya.

Ia ingat kenangan-kenangan hangat ketika dulu ia tidak sendirian.

Ia ingat Myungsoo. Perkenalan terakhir yang ia buat dengan Myungsoo.

 _"_ _Namaku Lee Sungjong…"_ Ia ingat, empat tahun lalu, ia memperkenalkan diri dengan senang hati dan tanpa beban.

Pada lelaki yang kini sedang memeluknya…

"Aku ingin mengisimu dengan kebahagiaan… sampai tidak ada lagi kenangan buruk yang akan menyakitimu…"

.

.

Ah~ Kim Myungsoo juga sama seperti hujan.

Ia kembali sebagaimana hujan.

Sungjong menggenggam erat kemeja di dalam mantel yang Myungsoo kenakan. Lelaki ini basah kuyub. Karena menerobos hujan untuk menemaninya duduk di halte.

Ia ingin berterima kasih karena Myungsoo telah kembali…

Oh iya.. mungkin juga sama seperti hujan… hidup Sungjong juga akan kembali.

.

.

End.

J

Hallo? ^^

Kalian bilang aku comeback? Wkwkwk..

Aku hiatus karena kerja (aku kerja di Bali. Jauh dari kampung halaman L)

Sekarang aku sudah kost sendiri. Jadi sekarang sudah bebas nulis ff lagi kkkk~

Kalian tahu hujan? *pertanyaan macam apa ini!*

Hujan itu Air di Bumi yang ke Sungai, lalu mengalir ke Laut. Menguap ke Awan dan jadi Hujan. Hujan turun ke Bumi lagi. *mendadak jadi guru*

MJs pernah tahu orang yang sengaja menghapus ingatannya sendiri? Aku salah satu orang yang seperti itu. Jika ada kejadian tidak mengenakkan, aku akan sengaja melupakannya. Dan kalian tahu hasilnya? Aku akan benar-benar sangat lupa! Itu bukan penyakit. Melainkan sejenis terapi diri.

Efeknya adalah kamu akan mudah pikun. Ada beberapa kenangan pas SMP yang aku lupain. Sekarang justru aku benar-benar lupa masa-masa SMP-ku :v

Silakan tanya gugel jika masih penasaran.

Ngomong-ngomong~ aku jualan(?) Fanfic MyungJong yang di print (dicetak jadi sebuah buku).

Silakan hubungi aku jika ada yang mau beli :3

Oke sekian~~ bye bye!

Love You All ~ ~


End file.
